Safe Haven School
by Thalicoforever3.14
Summary: When your favorite demigods find the godlings, they take them to a school that is super safe for them. Their tour guide seems fishy though. What chaos will come next? *Cover art was created by me!*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Though I am a fan of his work, Rick Riordan owns The Kane Chronicles, Percy Jackson, and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

Carter

Welcome to a new set of recordings. Sadie and I are recording new adventures with new friends. So let's begin. I went to BAG for writing like Cleo, because I would create cool battle stories of the monsters I fought. Drew and Lacy transferred to a new school on Long Island Sound. Sadie says good riddance and, for once, we agree. Everything was normal until a serpopard attacked. But as we were battling, Percy and some other weird kids showed up. Together we defeated the serpopard.

"How have you been Percy?" "Good. Literally went through Hades, but otherwise fine." Then this blonde girl asks, "You've met him? What's his parentage?" I replied, "Umm… Ruby and Julius Kane." Sadie piped up at that point. "What in the name of Set's bell bottoms is going on?" The blonde girl spoke again, "Set? As in the Egyptian god Set?" We all nodded. "We should have them transfer like Drew and Lacy." So we were dragged along to Long Island Sound. From there we went to a new school called Safe Haven. It was grades Pre K- 12 and for what they called 'demigods'. We got to go there because we are godlings which is almost the same.

We got dorms together. I bunk with Walt and Felix. Sadie's are Cleo and Zia. We just all barely understood what happened that day.

**I'll update in a few days! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Here is a new chapter that will move slower. Sadie says that I don't bloody own them, Rick Riordan does.**

Sadie

So after the craziness of yesterday, we went to talk to the blonde girl. First thing I said was, "What in the name of Ra is going on." The blonde girl, (Annabell?) spoke up. "We made this school to keep demigods safe outside of Camp Half-Blood. Then during the summer months we go to camp. We want you guys to stay here and study so you guys will be safe. Do you want to stay?" We debated. It was more trying to get Carter and Zia to agree. Our final decision was yes.

We got special classrooms for us to practice magic. And during the afternoons we had to study regular subjects like math, English, and Geography. Even though they are older, Zia and Carter were in my class. They never got normal schooling so they needed easier classes. At the end of the day I was heading back to my dorm, when I saw none other than Drew Tanaka.

"Ew! What is Kane doing here?" Drew shouted. Then, another girl jumped in and said, "She is one of the Egyptian transfers. Beware, she has magic on her side." Drew ran away scared. "Thank you. "She is so annoying!" I said. "Yeah, I know. She's my half-sister. By the way I'm Piper." "Well I'm Sadie. See you around." I walked to my dorm and listened to my iPod.

**Let's hope Drew gets Ha-Died.**


	3. Chapter 3

**On to the next chapter. Cleo do the disclaimer or I'll Ha-di you. You're not a magician. I'm the author. Now say it! Fine, fine. Thalicoforever3.14 does not own us. She only owns her OC's. Thank you!**

Carter

So on our second day at the new school, we were called to the auditorium. A young girl was waiting for us. "Hi! I'm Lil and I'll show you the other parts of campus. Follow me." We saw the gym and fitness building, the cafeteria, and the arts building. "If you need anything, ask any other Hesphestus kid and they'll show you where I am." And with that, she left. We went through our schedules. Turns out I was in Advances sword fighting with Percy and Lil. For a Hesphestus kid, she was a good fighter.

At lunch, I got to eat whatever I wanted. The Greeks and Romans put part of their food in a fire and were surprised that we didn't. I went to math next. Ugh. Algebra. We were working on the Pythagorean Theorem. You know, a2 + b2 = c2 . I know hate triangles. I excused myself to go to the rest room and saw Lil. She was talking to herself. Then, she pulled out an Egyptian wand and put hieroglyphics on a wall. Lil stepped in and didn't come out.

Later I asked Sadie what they were. She said they meant open. We confronted her later. "That wasn't me. I'm no magician. It must have been the trick of the light. I have to go to class. Bye!" She left very quickly.

**Ooh. What's up with Lil. For now Ha-di some plates!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Carter, do the disclaimer or I'll feed you to a Hydra.**

**Carter: Thalicoforever3.14 doesn't own us! Don't kill me! **

**Hahaha!**

Sadie

I was watching that girl Lil closely. She was on to me. After a while, I stopped. The first few weeks were fun. Then, it was explore day. We were split into 6 teams with one magician on each and two Hecate children. I love showing them my magic. We pull pranks on Carter all the time. Walt had that creepy Hades kid with him. (Nico Di-something?) Our challenge was to find 10 items in the school by solving word problems. That nice girl Piper was with me.

Our first puzzle was, _the savior of Olympus has a scar, to get it he had to travel far, no one knows exactly what he saw, and it was caused by a _'s _. _Piper shouted, "The dragon's claw! That's what gave Luke his scar!" We went to find it and the next clue. As the day went on, we solved all our riddles. My team was in first because of my awesome magic skills. (Shut up Carter! Mine are better than yours!) The strange thing was, I didn't see Lil all day.

**Where was Lil? Find out next time on Safe… Haven… High!**

***Did you catch the Total Drama reference? I don't own that either!***


	5. Chapter 5

**Mwahahaha! Sorry I don't update soon! Now Sadie, do the disclaimer or I'll make you watch Dora.**

**Sadie: Fine! Dora wants to brainwash little kids and the author doesn't own us or Dora.**

**I'm still going to make you watch Dora! :}**

Carter

After Explore Day was Mid-Term study week. The Egyptian students were excused from the tests, but had to learn most of the stuff that we had missed. I watched as all these blonde kids study for about 5 minutes then come help me. They were the Athena kids, so naturally they were geniuses! Lucky them! I had a general understanding of most things, but it was harder than fighting Leroy! The test week came and we all had to do work!

The following months were easy. All I had to do was study. When finals rolled around, I was constantly studying. The tests were HARD! In the end, Sadie got better scores than me! (Shut up Sadie!) On the last day we were going to head back to Brooklyn, but we decided to go to their camp.

We packed and hopped into chariots and left to the camp. About 10 minutes later we got to a lonely country road everyone got out. Lil had to let us in. Everyone headed to cabins except us and the blonde girl Annabeth. "Okay guys I'm going to introduce you to Chiron and then show you the cabins you'll be staying in."

We walked to a blue house and met a dude in a wheelchair. He was nice and said to have a nice time here. Then we had to get our cabin assignments.

"Sadie since Isis is a goddess of magic, you should go to the Hecate cabin. Cleo, you're with me. Walt, you're with Nico in Hades cabin. Sorry Felix, but we don't have anyone who specializes in ice. You're welcome to stay with Hermes cabin. Zia, I'd put you in Apollo cabin, but their poems might annoy you. Why don't you go to Zeus cabin? Carter you are in Ares. See you around! Good luck Carter!"

We went separate ways. My cabin was too crazy and the head counselor scared me. She's creepy! (Stop laughing!)

**Okay contest time! Complete this sentence: Oh no! The Egyptian transfers are stuck in… Best/funniest wins! Winner gets to pick which character I torture next!**

**Sadie: I have lost my sanity!**

** P.S. I'm having a poll. Check my page!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay no one did my contest but my favorite comment was from known-as-Rome! Plz tell me in a review who and how you want me to torture them. Plz also do the poll. Me no own anything!**

**Felix you are going to eat ten jalapeños and not drink anything for an hour!**

**Felix: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Sadie

The camp was cool! I saw winged horses, a lava climbing wall and best of all Carter getting a swirly! LOL! Any way, we had a campfire. Who knew that if you sang loud it would turn purple? We were about to turn in, when a red head chic got all green and weird and said,

"One of each and one of all

Shall answer the trapped one's call

Magic and love shall lift the trap

And the one of all will take a long nap"

The girl fainted and some boys caught her. Chiron spoke up, "This means an Egyptian and a Greek shall accompany someone who is both. Who from the Aphrodite cabin steps up?" Only Lacy was brave enough. "Now the Egyptian?" I raised my hand. So did Carter, but I'm way better at magic so I got to go! Ha-ha Carter! "Now who is both?" Everyone watched as the one person least likely to be a magician raised their hand. Lil.

Our suspicions were right. (I still owe Carter $10) Lil's mom had been a magician who caught the attention of Hesphestus. Making her the one of all. We don't know who she's channeling yet. I'm scared to find out. I know it's not Isis. Right? _It's not me but I feel a strong presence in her. I think it's one of Nut's children._

We packed all night. The Hecate cabin gave me cotton clothes and some healing potions. We were going to find Hermes because he hadn't been seen. The next day we left the protection of the magic tree. (What is up with that?)

**Next chapter will be from Felix! I need more randomness!**

**Felix: Has it been an hour?**

**No. It's been 3!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay peoples! Known-As-Rome picked who I get to mess with today! Oh Nico!**

**Nico: Oh gods I'm scared!**

**Even though I think you're awesome, Aphrodite cabin gets to give you a makeover. *cries silently***

**Nico: NOOOOOOO!**

**Again me no own anything!**

Felix

So when we got to the camp, I was hoping they would have a cabin for ice! Sadly they don't. I went to the cabin of the traveling god. There were two almost twin guys there. They looked evil. "Hey you wanna go prank the Apollo cabin? They love warm things and we heard you are great with ice." I followed them to this glowing cabin. Inside I heard songs and poems. Especially one I think is called an Achoo. I covered the whole cabin in ice when they left. I spoke the word of power, "Se-kebeb!" Instantly, the ice covered it. I added a few penguins for good measure.

Later at the climbing wall, I was about to die and I used magic to freeze the lava! The winged horses didn't like me. I couldn't use any weapons, but I conjured up some shabti for the kids to fight. At night, we sang and the fire glowed purple! As we were done, a crazy girl said some random junk and Sadie, Lil, and another chic have to go on a quest.

The next day they left. I just did random stuff and pranked some more. The Stolls taught me how to pick a lock. I thought it was funny that their last name was Stoll when they steal a lot. They did not find it as funny as I did. Got to go! We're gonna put cereal all over the Demeter cabin!

**Nico? Are you okay?**

**Nico: *in fetal position* to many pink things. Ahhh! (He is wearing normal jeans, a pink shirt, and his hair is combed. They have given him a spray tan.) They took my aviator jacket!**

**Alright, while I find Nico a therapist, new contest! Who keeps Nut and Geb apart? Hint: This applies to Anubis too!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Known-as-Rome won again! Tell me who Aphrodite cabin should give a makeover next!**

**For now, I am gonna dye Zia's hair green. BRB!**

**Do I still have to say this? Obviously I don't own Rick's characters.**

Sadie

Our quest was too easy! We went to some fangirl's house. She loved Hermes way too much. When she ordered some book on A-Bay, she set a trap on her doorstep. All we had to do is tackle her. Lil and the girl fought. Lacy hacked at his cage for a minute with her sword and after a while I Ha-died it. Lil beat her by using words of power. She made a cage of water. Guess she is hosting Nepthys. She passed out. Hermes poofed us back to camp.

Lil slept for a few days. Afterwards, we burned the robes for Lil and Lacy. We went back to normal camp stuff. At the end of the camp season, we were forced to make a decision. Do we want to go to the school or go home? We took a vote.

"I want to stay," Felix said.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Me four."

It was up to Carter and I.

"I guess we can trust some of the older kids to run the house until they can come." Carter said. And that is how we survived our first year and CHB. We even got special beads with the house of life symbol on it.

**Yay! All done! Known-As-Rome your person will be in my next one-shot.**

**Zia: Who died my hair green!**

**Umm. It was the Stolls!**

**Zia: I'm gonna Ha-di them into next week.**

**Phew!**


End file.
